Fishing lure comprising a small weighted body through which the forward end portion of a hook passes, usually being embedded in the body, with a trailing spinner, an out-riggered spinner, or both, have been known for many years and have become increasingly popular as bass lures. The broad concept of such a lure was disclosed at least as early as 1919 in U.S. Pat. No. 1,295,617 to Shannon. Much of the more recent popularity of such lures has resulted from the addition of a stranded skirt, attached to the weighted body in such a fashion that the flexible strands of the skirt trail and flutter as the lure is drawn through the water. As seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,573 to Hudson, for example, such skirts comprise a small sleeve which can be slipped over the hook and onto the trailing end of the weighted body, the strands being integral with and extending from the end of the sleeve which trails in the completed device. Though such lures have achieved wide acceptance, they have the disadvantage that only a minimum of structure, typically only the shank of the hook, can extend rearwardly from the lure body, otherwise the sleeve of the skirt cannot be slipped into place. Additionally, once the sleeve of the skirt has lost any significant amount of its elasticity, the skirts can become dislodged, as a result of casting and working of the lure, the skirt then slipping rearwardly onto the shank of the hook when cast, so that the skirt is either lost or spoils the action of the lure on that retrieve. If the skirts are interchangeable, the problem is accentuated, because the fisherman may not be adept enough to force the slightly resilient sleeve of the skirt fully onto the lure and because the sleeve of the skirt may become slightly enlarged after a number of skirt changes have been made.